The Fifth Freedom
by FighterJock
Summary: Kim and Ron alone have the Fifth Freedom. They have the freedom to lie, steal, and kill to ensure the protection of American freedoms. They are Splinter Cells. A Kim PossibleSplinter Cell crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible nor Splinter Cell. All characters and concepts are copyrighted by their respective owners.

_All Americans have four basic freedoms. Freedom of speech and expression, freedom of every person to worship their own way, freedom from want, and freedom from fear. However, we alone have the Fifth Freedom. We have the freedom to lie, steal, exploit, dominate, kill, and undertake any other action to protect American freedoms. We are above laws and morals in order to maintain them. If we are caught, our very existence will be denied. We are alone but we are strong. We are Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. We are Splinter Cells._

25 June 2012, 2213hrs

Istanbul, Turkey

Dr. Dementor's Lair

The diminutive villain laughed heartily as he eyed his latest possession. It was no bigger than a suitcase, but it had the potential to destroy entire cities. Dr. Dementor opened the container, and viewed his prize with a malevolent glint in his eyes. He spoke to an empty room, his words laced with his heavy German accent. "With this device, I shall rule world. The leaders of the world shall surrender to me, or face a nuclear holocaust!" Dementor let loose a wicked laugh, but stopped as he was startled by a noise.

Ron silently cursed himself for allowing his foot to find some loose change. He adjusted his night vision goggles, and looked ahead to see Kim behind a crate. Ron then looked back to his left, feeling relief as it seemed that Dementor was still unaware. He then pulled out his silenced 9mm pistol, chambered a round, and gave Kim a hand signal.

Dementor looked around for the source of the noise, but didn't see anything. _It must be those damn rats again. I told those slackers to take care of those pests. Speaking of which, where are those bumbling fools?_ He didn't have long to ponder this, as a strong arm reached around and put him in a choke hold. The feeling of cold gunmetal against flesh quickly followed.

Dementor screamed, "Henchmen, get your lazy asses out here! I'm in great danger here!" Several moments passed, with no sign of any henchmen. "Where are you idiots?! Help me!" Again nothing happened, when Dementor's captor spoke up. "I wouldn't bother calling for your lackeys. They're all incapacitated right now." The captor's voice was rough and humorless, and quite intimidating.

"Wh…What do you want from me?" the diminutive villain asked. He was in fear right now, with a gun to his head and no bodyguards. The rough voice answered, "First off, I ask the questions around here. Second, I want you to tell me who you got your little toy from. The sooner you talk, the less pain you will feel. Am I clear?" Dementor ignored his captor, refusing to speak. "I guess you want to suffer then."

Ron twisted Dementor's left arm, able to dislocate it with just a slight bit of pressure. "You better talk Dr. Dementor, or I will dislocate your arm. And trust me it is not pleasant. Who did you get the nuke from?" "I don't know," Dementor said, "they kept themselves anonymous." But his eyes told a different story, and with a slight twist Ron dislocated Dementor's shoulder.

Dementor screamed out in agony as a searing pain shot through his shoulder. He was astounded. He could hardly believe that this person dislocated his arm. Weren't there laws against this kind of treatment? Dementor then heard another voice, one that was more feminine. "Ron, I've got the bomb. Has Dementor talked yet?"

"Just gettin' started KP. So, Dementor, I bet your shoulder isn't feelin' too hot right about now. Tell me who gave you the bomb or I will do the other shoulder." Dementor's breaths came in shallow pants; his shoulder was in excruciating pain. "I'm growing impatient Dementor. Who gave you the bomb?" Ron applied more pressure to Dementor's right arm, to drive the point home.

"I already told you, I don't know. They kept themselves anonymous." Dementor was panicking and scared. He couldn't tell this person any names, or his suppliers would kill him. That is if he didn't die by this man's hands first. Dementor felt the pressure on his arm increase, yet he remained silent. Then the female spoke up again. "Ron, we gotta go. Our ride's getting ready to leave. Finish up so we can head to the chopper."

"Gotcha KP." Satisfied with the answer, Kim started to walk off. Dementor felt relief as the pressure on his arm went away. He was going to live, oh how fortunate! But his joy was shattered by a familiar clicking sound. Dementor turned around, to see his blond captor pointing a gun at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, "Aren't you supposed to let me go?"

Ron looked down at Dementor, his brown eyes boring into Dementor. "First rule about witnesses: There are no witnesses." Dementor looked up in shock as the gun was leveled at his head. The last sound he would ever hear was the muffled report of the blond's silenced pistol. Ron then reholstered his sidearm, and took off to catch up with Kim and the awaiting V-22 Osprey.

Ron climbed aboard, to find Kim already there and stripping her gear. Ron followed suit, starting with his night vision goggles, followed by his Kevlar vest and OpSat. He then unloaded his sidearm and placed it in the gun cabinet. Seeing that his gear was all checked in he sat down in the aircraft's seats, which consisted of nylon straps and thin cushions. Ron then checked his watch, noting that the time was 2300hrs. He didn't even seem to notice Kim snuggling up to him, or the Osprey taking off, as he drifted into a slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Read and review, let me know what I can do to make this story better. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible nor Splinter Cell.

_"The world is small, nasty, and complicated. Then you die."- Sam Fisher, the original Splinter Cell._

26 June 2012, 0700hrs

Fort Meade, Maryland USA

NSA Headquarters

Kim and Ron were currently sitting at a conference table. It sat in the middle of a large room, with monitors lining the walls. Today, several of the monitors displayed various news reports of the "murder" of Dr. Dementor. At the head of the table sat an aging black man, hair balding and turning grey. This was Colonel Irving Lambert, Director of Operations for Third Echelon, and Kim and Ron's superior.

Lambert spoke to the two operatives, to begin his debriefing. "Lieutenants Possible and Stoppable, first off I would like to tell you good job. You retrieved the nuke successfully, though it is a shame that you couldn't get Dementor to talk. But we have some good news. It appears that the bomb is of Russian design, so that narrows down the number of possible suppliers. To that end, I'm sending you on another mission in one week.

"At that time, Jack Hench of HenchCo Industries is scheduled to do an inspection of his Upperton branch. I realize that you have a high school reunion at that time, which will be a perfect cover story for your presence in the Tri-City area. We have intel that suggests that Mr. Hench has been making arrangements with Russian black market nuclear arms dealers, probably the same ones that Dementor dealt with.

"Your mission is to infiltrate HenchCo's Upperton branch during Mr. Hench's inspection, then detain and interrogate him. Also try to get as much intel from his computers as you can. We need to find the source of these nukes as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait, American security is at stake. Your flight leaves for Middleton tomorrow at 1000hrs. That's all I have for now, the rest of the day is yours."

"Yes sir!" Kim and Ron replied. They made their way out of the building, looking forward to a day off. They took in the warm summer morning, the sun basking them in its golden glow. "So, KP, what do you wanna do?" asked Ron. "How about we go to that new café down the street? I heard their English muffins were pretty good."

"Alright KP, sounds like a plan." Kim and Ron then walked down the street hand in hand, towards the new café. Kim absentmindedly fingered the silver band on Ron's left ring finger, the symbol of her and Ron's eternal love for each other. Too bad that it was unofficial. Ron noticed what Kim was doing, and looked down at her with sympathetic eyes.

"I know it hurts Kim, it hurts me too. But until we are no longer operatives, we can't be officially married. You and I both agreed that if any of our enemies caught wind of this, that we would lose our advantage. Kim, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." Kim looked up at Ron, gratitude in her eyes. "I love you too Ron. But it still frustrates me that we can't be officially married. We can't get a marriage without paperwork, and that paperwork could point out our major weakness to our enemies. I understand it perfectly, but that still doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know KP, I know." Ron couldn't help but chuckle at his "wife" and her usual temper. But he felt the same way. If they weren't operatives they could be happily married. There was no other option though; the United States and the world at large needed protection. No more was said as they made their way to the café.

0930hrs

Quantico, Virginia USA

Global Justice Headquarters

Dr. Betty Director, Director of Operations for GJ, sat in her office viewing after-action reports from Third Echelon. GJ had been working closely with Third Echelon since the world's villains began stepping up there game. Death rays, gravity beams, shrink rays, and mind-control chips gave way to suitcase bombs, nerve gas, ballistic missiles, and assault rifles.

The latest report detailed the circumstances regarding Dr. Dementor's death. It also explained the type of weapon that was recovered. Betty's analysis was then interrupted by the entrance of Will Du. "Agent Du, I don't remember ordering you to report to my office. Is this important?"

Will Du aimed a silenced pistol at her, a smug grin on his face. "It is important Dr. Director. You see, I have some friends who wish to remain anonymous. And they feel threatened by your assistance you've given Third Echelon. They can't afford to be linked to the suckers you sniff out for the NSA. As such, I have no choice but to kill you."

"What are you doin…." Betty Director never got to finish her question as the bullet went through her skull. Will Du reholstered his sidearm, noting the look of shock frozen on his victim's features. He exited her office, then made his way to the parking garage. Jumping into his car and starting it, he made his way to his safe house. He would have to lay low after this, especially with such a high-profile assassination. Then he would leave the country, with his blood money in tow.


End file.
